creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
It Was Just a Shadow
Your eyes shoot open. You sit up on your bed and examine your surroundings. You are in your room; nothing has been touched. You wonder why you woke up so suddenly and checked the time. 3:30 AM. You stretch a bit and step out of the comfort of your bed to get a glass of water. "Maybe that will help me go back to sleep," you think. You hurry down the stairs as quietly as you can, trying not to wake up your parents. As you enter the kitchen you are startled as you see a dark figure in the corner, who also seems surprised. You are frozen with fear as the figure starts to make noises as if it's trying to talk. You open your mouth to let out a scream as the shadow vanishes. You run up the stairs and burst into your parent's room, panting and shouting. They both wake up and stare at you with concern in their eyes. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" You shake your head and explain what has happened. You move out of the way so your father, now holding a gun, can go into the kitchen. You hold your breath as he turns on the light and yells, "GOT YOU!" He came back into the bedroom with a relaxed face. "Nobody is in there. Maybe you just saw a shadow." You look at your parents' faces in disbelief and mutter curses under your breath. "Fine," you say as you plop back into your bed, pulling the covers over your body. You are still shaking a bit from the experience but you manage to fall asleep anyways. As you wake up, you find that you cannot breathe. You start to panic as you open your eyes wide. You are confused as you see that your body is dark. Your eyes look up to see a body shaped figure laying down in your bed. You are now wondering about who can be the one sleeping in your bed. You manage to get a glance at their face and you let out a shriek. The person shoots open their eyes, awakened by your shriek. You run down the stairs into the kitchen before he can see you. You hear footsteps going down the stairs, and you start to get scared. Who's in your house? The person steps into the kitchen and finds his eyes on you. It looks a lot like... you? "What's happening?" you ask, "How are you me? Where am I?" But the other you just stares at you and opens his mouth to scream as your vision fades off. You are awakened to the sound of your alarm clock, and you sit up in your bed, sweating. You find your father sitting on a chair across from your bed staring at you with a blank face. He grinned brightly as you started to feel light headed. Before you went into your eternal slumber the last words you heard were: "Didn't I tell you it was just a shadow?" Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings